


Where are you?

by LittleMissChatterbox2009



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Missing in Action, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissChatterbox2009/pseuds/LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Age of Ultron, when Natasha is trying to get into contact with Bruce again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text is Natasha speaking (or occasionally when someone else steals the mic)  
> In italics is everyone else  
>  **Bold** is Bruce  
>  Underlines is Computer voice/AI/comms

He calls, no called, himself a monster. That's not true. If anything, I'm the monster.

What they did to me there, only one person knows, actually, one person knows the most, I'll always have to have some secrets, even from him. It's the way I was brought up, never tell anyone all your secrets. I should never have told him about that place, but he's special.

Him. The one everyone thought I was in love with, the archer. It was never love, back when I met him, 'love was for children.' That was so heavily ingrained into me, that one belief that I could never love someone, that the mission had to come before everything else. We were, no are, the best of friends, training partners. I hated the day when the God of Mischief came, when he took over my archer's mind, controlled him to attack me. But we got through it, as we always do. Cognitive Recalibraion. He has a family now, three children, who call me Aunt. Probably the closest I'll ever come to having kids of my own, by sharing others, but it's alright, I'll get through it, I always do. I don't know, do I want my own children? I can't. No. That was his biggest secret, the one he revealed to me, only me, and hid from the rest of the team. His biggest secret. His family, forced to keep them secret to protect them. The one-eyed man helped to keep them hidden. We were never lovers, only friends. Close friends, yes, but never lovers.

Our team. A bunch of misfits, thrown together through a need to survive, to protect humanity. But all the death that came through that, Coulson, all the civilians. Never again, we vowed. There had been too much destruction. But of course it would, due to a creation of the brains of the group.

He could never quite trust me. I don't blame him, I lied to him, pretended I was someone else, then helped to keep him locked away. It was for his own good. He would have died otherwise. He would have died. He's irresponsible, whether for himself or those around us, I do not know. But he would do anything to protect her. He only trusts me as far as he can throw me, without his suits of course. He thinks he's above everyone else, in some ways he is, without him we would never have this, the money for these buildings, and training. He nearly died for us, back in our first battle, but still occasionally does not seem to be one of the team. We thought he was dead. He's a lone fighter, not a teamworker. Can he be trusted? It's his fault. He created this monster, the thing that was set to kill us, and to make the human race extinct. He tried to split us up, to separate us, like what happened last time. After this battle, we have improved slightly. We can work together. The team is beginning to work together, slowly, under the aid of the captain.

The captain, the boss who tries his best to control us, sometimes it works. Although control is fought between the big three, he is the one that rules overall. I can trust him, I think. We work well together, understand each other. He's stuck in the past slightly, but we're helping him. All those years asleep, he missed our victory of the war. We teach him, help to him to make sense of the world. Most of us. The science brothers seem to confuse him, they sometimes seem to be on the other side, working alone in their lab, especially with these weird events, their accidental creation.

The first of these weird events being when gods came down from the sky, one set on destroying us, and the other who vowed to protect us. He's not always here, our godly protector, and doesn't always understand our ways, but he is a good man, and a good fighter. He knows when to join us each time, when we need help, these recent events have proved him to be a lifesaver, a good worthy man. He's someone we can rely on, although we wish we didn't have to.

These previous events have been adding to our ranks.

The twins, enhanced abilities, appeared to be on the other team, until they were shown the truth. The girl, can show you your deepest fears, and project you there. No, don't remember that. The boy, superhuman metabolism and speed. They fought with us, helped to save all those people. Now one of them remains, training with us to increase our strength. The other died, saving the life of the archer, and a civilian child. They mourn the other, but, as we do, we help them through it, we'll get through it, we always do.

Added to that is a flying man, who helped the captain and myself before. He saved our lives, in a time of confusion, and has stayed to help us again, to continue the fight to find peace on our world, against the evil that comes from inside and outside it.

An old friend has joined the brains, a machine of war who proved vitally important to save the metal man's life, many times over the years. A soldier, a captain, outranking our captain through the army, but looking up to him through our team. Perhaps he will be able to calm the others.

A final person, a man made machine, made by robots, humans and a God, possessing powers above us. A good friend of the God, a man, no, machine, no. An, individual, proven worthy by the gods, who can help us, and has helped us through this battle.

And my lover.

Missing.

We have not heard word from him, nor picture through the news. Monster. Never has he been a monster, not to me. He has two sides, that merge. Code Green. A vital part of our team, although he hates the fighting. Hates killing. Hates the other side of him. It is a needed evil. There is no cure for him. For me either.

He said he didn't want me, as he couldn't have children. Told me to do the maths. I cannot either. Part of the reason I wouldn't have the archer, he had always told me he wanted kids, a nice big family, not possible when you can't carry children. A memento of my old life. We could adopt I said to my lover, if we wanted.

He said he couldn't have me, or kids, as he was too dangerous. He has never hurt one of us, always avoided civilians. Always. And I can protect myself and others. I survived on the helicarrier, didn't I? That fateful day.

He said he couldn't have me. I said I wanted him.

I said I couldn't have him, I had a horrible story and past. He told me his story.

I said I couldn't have him, I led a dangerous life. He asked if it was more dangerous than him.

I said I couldn't have him. He said he wanted me.

We wanted each other. Then he never came back. Never came back. Everyone else did, he didn't. I called him, he was stuck inside a quinjet, stuck in his other form. Was it on purpose, that he hung up when I called him? Was it an accident? Did the other guy take control? Could he not change back? Was he stuck? Did he escape it? We cannot find him. We are hopeful. But have to wait. For him to come back to us.

Is it my fault?

He wanted to leave, to run away. But I couldn't, I had to fight. So I tricked him. We fought. We were falling. I was saved. He escaped. Kind of. Into a metal trap, that in his form, was inescapable.

Why did you hang up? You didn't mean to, did you?

Where is he? Have you found him?

Where are you? Come back to me. Please.

Где вы?


	2. Chapter 2

Where are you?

I miss you. Bruce. I miss you.

You've been missing for a month now. You won't hurt us. Please come back.

It wasn't your fault. Bruce? Hey, we miss you.

Why are you doing this to me Bruce? Why did you disappear? We need you. We're missing a team member.

Everyone's trying to find you.

Everyone's working together Bruce. Like you always wanted. We're calm. Safe. Protecting the world and each other. So why are you not here with us?

It's the whole new team. We got some new recruits, don't know if you've been watching the news, wherever you are.

Do you know about Quicksilver? Pietro. It was for Barton, a sacrifice. I don't know why.

Our new recruits. A chemical mixture to join ours. Born to make chaos, and to protect the earth as best as we can.

Scarlet Witch. Is it her fault? Was it the fear, the image she put into your head? She did it to me too Bruce. And Steve. And Thor. My deepest darkest fears and memories. I was back there, back in the graduation ceremony. Ceremony. A beautiful word, to cover up a terrible act. None of us ever told the others what we saw in that dream.

Falcon, did you ever meet him? He has these wings, I think he made them himself. He can fly, and fight. He's a born protector. AKA Sam Wilson

The Iron Patriot, or Colonel Rhodes, or Rhodey. He was at the party remember? Trying to show off to Stark and Thor. It didn't quite work... He uses one of Tony's suits, a weaponised one. They're really close, but not as close as you two science bros.

Vision. Well you know about him, you helped to create him. He was the one who finished Ultron off in the end. He's stayed. We know he can be trusted, remember Mjolnir found him worthy, no matter how Thor tries to get around that, he is worthy.

Yeah, everyone's looking for you. Captain's leading the effort, organising it in between the training of the new recruits. I think he may also be using it as a training exercise, you know him, he'll use what he has to prepare them, so searching for you works for him, it has worked for all of us, as a training exercise, but it's real life and we all know that. It would make it a hell of a lot easier of you wanted to be found Banner! They're focusing their work more specifically on places you've been before, so they have revisited all our old battle grounds, our old hideouts and safehouses.

Starks using all these high tech gadgets to find you. Well, it seems to be mainly JARVIS, but... we let him believe it's all his doing. Video cameras, the internet, tracking gamma radiation. Hacking into all these big companies to 'borrow' satellites and cameras. But I know you, if you don't want to be found then you won't be, I know how difficult it was to get you right at the beginning of all this mess, but back then we had SHIELD, and had been tracking you for years. He doesn't lose hope though, it's something good for him to focus on. A few of his suits scout around for you, we know it's near impossible, but it's worth trying.

Thor asked Heimdell to look for you. We're waiting on that, as he's had to see to some business up on Asgard, so hasn't been to visit for a while. Surely he could find you though, if you wanted to be found.

Barton seems at a bit of a loss as to what to do. He wants to spend time with his family, which we all understand, he's nearly died too many times recently. So he buys as many newspapers as he can from around the world, looks up news online using Stark Tech, Tony's always updating our stuff, and does what he can from home. His kids seem eager to help him and us, Laura's been helping me quite a bit, well everyone apart from the traitor. Nathaniel, who's too young to do anything. He's cute though Banner, you should see his little face.

Me. Natasha Romomoff. Natalia Romonova. Black Widow. Aunt Nat.

I've been helping Steve, it's fallen to us to train new recruits, although I visit everyone else as much as I can, I really need you back Bruce. I know you wanted to run away, that I pressured you into staying. Tell me where you are Bruce, I'll come and find you, we can hide together. I can bring you back. Are you lost? The other guy would find a way out. Unless you're trapped as him.

Oh Bruce. Please come back, or make a sign, or something, so we know where you are. I'll come find you Bruce, but it's a little difficult when we don't know where in the world you could be. Please be alright. Fury thinks he's found the wreck of the quinjet, please don't let me find you inside.

Why don't you want to be found Bruce? No one blames you for what has happened. We all have our inner demons Bruce. All have our hidden pasts, memories we have tried and tried to forget.

But Bruce, we don't want to forget you, we want to help you. Which is why I'm going to record a message for you, we all are, and broadcast it to the world. So if you don't know how I feel now, you soon will, you soon will understand how all of us, the Avengers feel, and how the rest of the world feels.

_Hey Bruce, it's me Tony. I want my science buddy back, there's no one for me to blame the explosions on anymore. Well, joking aside, to tell the truth we all miss you. Miss you so damm much. Can you please stop hiding your face away big guy. Damm you Bruce, why are you doing this to us?_

_Language Tony! Have you left this thing on Stark? Yes it's flashing. Oh that means it's recording. Bruce, you've made an old man resort to asking and begging you to come home, but we do miss you. Please, Bruce, I think Tasha needs you. I may be no expert on love, but it's obvious, even to me, that you two have it bad for each other._

_What is this midguardian contraption? Man of Iron, help me please. I speak into it? And Banner will hear me? Okay. Banner, my brave comrade, we need you back, need you to fight mighty battles for us. Ow! What was that for Romanoff? We need you Bruce, your girlfriend misses you. Ow! Natasha! Leave me alone, I'm giving a message to your boyfriend!_

_Um, yeah, hey Bruce. It's Clint here, I managed to sneak the Mic away from those hooligans. We miss you, that should have been obvious from the previous messages. Mainly Natasha, she's not quite right without you here. She won't admit it though. I know. We all know she loves you, so Bruce, if you can hear us, please come back. We don't blame you, we would never blame you. Please._

So Banner. You've heard all their beggings. Now mine.

I know it wasn't obvious, nothing ever is with me, but I like you. I want you back here Bruce, we can run away together, I'm sorry I didn't let you do that, when you wanted to, but we were needed. We had to defeat Ultron, can you not understand that?

I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. So, where was I?

Bruce, you need to stop hiding, no one hates you. Please be alive, please don't be stuck in that Quinjet anyway, please have got out, please be you again, not Mr Green. Bruce. Please be alive. Please let us find you.

Bruce.

It is not your fault, whatever has happened was necessary, I know you find that hard to believe but Ultron had to be defeated, we had to kill his robots. And whatever happened with you and Scarlet Witch, whatever you saw, that's not you. It may have looked like the big guy, but it's not you. It's what you fear, and that is hurting others. You should know by now we would never let each other hurt anyone. We all know how to stop you Bruce, know each other's weaknesses.

Bruce. Why are you hiding? Do you mean to? Or are you stuck somewhere?

Bruce. Where are you hiding? Are you lost?

Bruce. Do you need a lullaby? Come and find me.

Bruce. I miss you. I need you. Please. Please come back to us.


	3. Chapter 3

We're still searching Bruce.

But you don't want to be found, do you?

You're thinking we'll forget about you over time, that you will just be someone no one remembers.

But I will always remember you, will always miss you, will always want you back.

Please Bruce.

I don't, I really don't understand why you think hiding is the best option. If only you could see what a mess we are without you.

I know you have never thought you were the most important member of the team, that you are a danger to us, a monster. But you need to, you need to know Bruce, that we have never thought that of you. That we have always, always trusted you. Please believe us.

I hope you are alive, and are safe.

Please don't be in that Quinjet when we go and investigate it. Starks nearly finished it, whatever he's making to get down there. I don't know really, some sort of advanced submarine, but you probably would, it would be something you could explain to me. I don't think many of us actually understand what he's doing, down in his lab.

But it seems to be working. We can hear him shouting in joy when it works, the yells of disappointment when it doesn't. He reckons in a couple days we can set out to begin the search.

So we're all getting ready for a new mission, all of us, new and original Avengers. A mission, for once with no enemies, no aliens, no HYDRA agents.

A mission which we hope will be quick, that we will discover an empty ship, one without you in it.

Please Bruce, do not be in that Quinjet when we get down there. I don't want to, I can't, we won't discover your body in there.

No. You escaped, right Bruce? You're off relaxing somewhere, not realising the worry you're putting us through. Not realsing what you are doing to us. But I wish you would realise, that you could just tell us you're alive.

Even just a message. We're broadcasting out these messages, so you can hear them. Starks 'borrowed' a load of transmitters from these big businesses, boosting our signal from the tower, sending out our messages on our own frequency, the one we know you use. Just please be listening to us Bruce. Please find a way to reply to us, just to say you're safe, that we don't need to worry about you. Of course we want you back, but the most important, the most vital thing to us now is the need to know you're alive.

You cannot think we will just forget about you Bruce. We are a team.

And a team needs all its members to be together. To not be worrying about each other. I hope you can reply to us Bruce, I don't care how, where you are, who you're with. Just one small message.

We'll keep this frequency open, always recording on it. I hope this is working, that you're getting these messages, and that one day, one day soon you will reply to us.

Please Bruce. I can't find you down there, drowned, dead.

I can't go to your funeral.

I can't say goodbye to you.

I know you have to be alive, I can't see the other guy letting you die.

He could never let you die. You told us before, 'you put a bullet in your mouth and the other guy would spit it back out.' I can't see him letting you die, letting you drown, or crash.

So you have to be alive, don't you? Right Bruce? You're alive, you must be alive, I mean, how can you be dead? You can't be dead. You can't be dead. You're not dead. You're alive Bruce, I know you must be alive.

Please be alive. Please come back to us, come back to me.

Please give us some sort of sign that you're alive. Something, anything.

We're not giving up on you Bruce.

We may not understand why you've done this, why you've run away. But we can, and will, listen to you.

Just please give us a chance Bruce. Give us a chance to speak to you, give me a chance to understand properly what you are going through.

You're not alone in whatever it is, we all have our own stories, terrible stories.

The things we hide, that we don't want anyone to know. I respect that, if there's something you don't want me to know, I respect that, and won't ask you to tell me. But you can't Bruce, you can't just shut yourself away from us. You can't just hide away. I hate to say this to you Bruce, but it's cowardly. Hiding away and ignoring us. I know you're not a coward Bruce. You're not a coward.

You're an Avenger. One of a group of superheroes who saved the world, multiple times.

You're the man I fell in love with.

A brave man.

Not a coward.

Not a man I thought would be hiding from me. Hiding from his friends.

You'd better have a good reason for doing this Bruce.

I don't understand why you have done this, I really don't Bruce.

If you could give us a message, show us you're listening, that you're okay. That you're safe, that we don't have to worry about you. But we are worrying, we will worry about you, we will miss you.

Oh, Bruce, please be listening. Please come home.

I miss you Bruce.

Why can't you understand this? I miss you. We all miss you. You don't turn your back on your team, you don't ignore your team.

A team won't just let one of their members disappear. You can't disappear. Mark my words Bruce Banner, we will find you, okay?

We are not just going to let you disappear.

We will never let that happen.

Never Bruce. Okay? You are never, none of us are ever disappearing, or being forgotten.

We're a team, and we won't let that happen. Right Bruce?

Please Bruce. You can't just disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

It's today Bruce.

Today's the day we're going on our mission, going to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve that Quinjet. The Quinjet that you're not inside, the one you can't be inside, because you're alive, aren't you?

Tony announced yesterday that it was finished, a high power submarine that can withstand the depths, that can retrieve the Quinjet, and bring it back to the surface. So we can know, for ourselves, that you are definitely not inside it. I'll keep recording the mission, give you a little insight into what we are doing, if you're listening to this Bruce.

I expect you are, that you are working out something so you can reply to us.

Steve's just told me to suit up. Here we go Bruce.

* * *

Wow Bruce, you'd be impressed. Starks done a grand job on this sub, you wouldn't believe we were in such a tiny space. He and Clint are piloting...is it still piloting in a sub? Or steering, or whatever they call it. Anyway, the rest of us are sat in the back, in a rather comfortable lounge. Stark said it'll be a couple of hours before we get down there, until we can retrieve the sub. So we're lounging around, bored but nervous. We all say to each other that you won't be down there, but there's always, always this little voice in the back of our minds, saying, 'but what if he is.'

_Tasha, he won't be down there. Okay? Believe that, that this will be a wasted mission._

And that was Clint, shouting from the front. Hang on, I'll go speak to him.

Clint?

_Tasha. We all know he won't be down there, that he would have escaped. I don't see Mr Green letting him die, and not escaping._

I know Clint. But, I still worry okay? I'm allowed to worry.

I'm going back to the others again.

_She has it bad for him, doesn't she?_

I heard that Tony!

It's true though Bruce. And I know you feel the same way about me, or at least you used to. I don't believe that you could be the sort of man to turn his back on his friends, to ignore all of us. I know that there must be something, something stopping you from replying to us. But please, please Bruce try to reply to us, to give us a small message, just to say that you're alive, that you're okay.

So, this mission. We have all the team, all the new Avengers, not because this is dangerous, or because we are expecting any enemies, or attacks, but because we all want the proof that you're not in that ship, we all want to know you're alive.

Steve's the captain, apparently in charge, even though I do believe that Tony, for this mission, is acting as boss.

Tony knows what we're doing, how we're doing it, how we're going to get down there.

Clint, he's piloting, and providing an anchor of sorts, keeping our hopes up.

Thor stayed for a while whilst we were planning this, it seemed appropriate that he came down with us, he wanted to anyway.

And then the newbies. I do believe Rogers is using this also as a sort of training exercise for them, but that they also wanted to see the truth for themselves.

Vision.

Wanda.

Sam.

It makes a change, me not being the only girl on the team now Wanda has joined us. A good change, something good that has come from the battle against Ultron. She still seems upset sometimes, but she lost her twin, the last member of her family. She's truly alone now, but she's coping I think. Distractions help, she's thrown herself into the training, improving her gift, and learning new skills.

Vision is one we sometimes don't understand, like Thor it seems as if he comes from another world. He's not human, but then again, which of us Avengers are?

We're a chemical mixture, that creates chaos. None of us purely human, all of us with gifts, abilities, own problems. None of us having had the best family life, the best past. But we found a family in this team, a family which doesn't have to be related, but looks after one another just the same. A family sharing the same home, the tower which Tony rebuilt, giving us all our own space to call home, whenever we wanted. Not necessarily all the time, but when we need an escape, someone who can relate to us, who we can speak to, and will understand us. Someone we can have a drink with, or someone you is just happy to sit in silence with you. You should be here though Bruce, you should be part of this family again.

_Captain? Not to worry you, but come in here a second please?_

That's Clint. Well if he hasn't worried Rogers, he certainly worried the rest of us in this room. Steve's closed the door to the, to the cockpit? Control room? Anyway, those three are shut in there and we can't hear them, only muffled voices. It should be fine, all fine, yep, everything is all fine, it's all okay.

_It's okay, nothing to freak out about._

_What was it?_

That was Rogers and Thor.

_They got spooked by a group of deep sea fish. Didn't know how we should react to them, but they've swum off now._

_Okay._

'They got spooked.' Big brave men, who saved the world, got spooked by a fish. And we trust the safety of our world to them Bruce?!

_It was a weird-ass fish Tasha._

_I'd like to see you act so brave around it Natashalie._

Yeah, yeah Clint, Tony. Are you eavesdropping on me?

_Tasha, you're kind of speaking out loud, everyone can hear you. Oh, and Bruce, if you are listening, please come back, she really misses you, and Tony is struggling without his Science Bro._

_Really Clint? Science Bro?_

_But you don't deny you miss him? Tony?_

Ha, Tony's not replying. But to be honest Bruce, everyone misses you okay? If only you could see us to realise that. You can hear it though, hear the truth in my words? Please say you can.

Apparently we're approaching the ship now. We've all rushed to windows, looking down, following the beams of the lights projecting from the sub.

_There it is!_

Highlighted in the beam of light, Clint was the first to spot the Quinjet, lying on its side, half covered in sand and dirt. At the controls of the ship, Tony is directing a large claw out to the ship, everyone is watching as it slowly opens, positioning itself around the ship, before closing, and becoming attached.

_Here we go._

Slowly, but steadily, the claw begins to move towards us, towards the sub, sand sliding off it in a graceful, fluid movement as it settles back onto the ocean floor.

_Tony, stop!_

The claw freezes as Tony takes his hands from the control, looking at Clint who had called out.

_It's slipping Tony. The claw, its not around it properly, its going to fall before you get it back to the sub._

_Hang on, see you in a minute._

Tony's just ran off to the store room, I don't know whats in there that can help us.

AIRLOCK OPENING

Tony? What are you doing?

AIRLOCK CLOSED

_Why's he gone outside?_

He's doing something to the claw. What is it?

_There's a cable there by the looks of it, yeah, he's putting the cable around the ship, connecting it round the back by the looks of things, to stop the claw from falling._

_Yeah, you're right. Why isn't his mic on though?_

_I don't know. It looks like he's got another cable now, going around the Quinjet the other way._

Clint, you realise we can all see this right?

_Bruce can't. Anyway, I still can't see him, what's he doing under there? He's taking a lot longer to do this one than the other one._

Something stupid. Probably admiring his reflection, having a quick drink.

_Oh shit, fuck._

_No! Clint, stop it!_

Oh my God. Is it...?

_No!_

_I can't do anything!_ _It's slipped out of the claw!_

_Tony!_

_Tony!_

Tony!

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony!

_Tony!_

Tony!

_Someone do something!_

We can't get out there in time!

_Oh God no, it's completely out of the claw! Hang on, Tony's moving around it!_

_What's he doing?!_

Why is he going sideways? That doesn't look right!

_He's not the one in control._

_How's he moving then?!_

_It's me._

_Wanda?_

_Wanda!_

_Can you lift the ship?_

_I can help Tony, I don't know if I can lift it all myself, or guide it completely._

Can someone get Tony back on comms? Why isn't it on anyway?

_On it._

What was that about? What happened?!

The chain slipped Tony, the ship was falling. Wanda pulled you out of the way.

Well, thanks Wanda then. Shall I try and get it back in the claw?

_Wanda is going to help. Keep speaking on the comms Stark._

Okay. You ready Wanda?

_Yes. Let's do this._

Okay. Can you lift it up please? Then I can direct it back into the claw. Hawky, can you be ready to close it up properly?

_Yes boss. Wanda, sit in Tony's seat, you'll be able to see it better._

Don't call me boss, Hawk

Concentrate you two!

Sorry Natashalie

_Sorry Tasha_

Wanda?

_Hang on, lifting it now._

Slowly Wanda, careful now

_Its heavier than you would expect. I don't think its empty._

I'm moving it towards the claw now, ready Hawk?

_Waiting for it Stark_

_How is it going Tony?_

Keep lifting it Wanda, nearly there now.

Now Barton! Close it! Wanda keep it up, keep pushing it in the claw!

_Is it in?_

Yes, we got it Hawk. Wanda, help lift it, follow the claw back to the ship if you can do that, I'll follow behind as well

_Not so close Stark!_

_Slow down Wanda._

_It's attached to the ship. Tony?_

Blue lever, right of the control panel, flick it down.

_Done. What did that do?_

Magnetised it to the bottom of the ship, and attached cables and wires around it as back up. Wanda, you're good to stop now

_Are you coming back in now?_

Yep, going to the airlock now

**AIRLOCK OPEN**

**AIRLOCK CLOSED**

_You idiot Tony! What were you thinking, doing that! Why wasn't your mic on from the beginning?_

_Steve, I'm fine, stop mothering me! I don't know, they should have been, it might be the depth perhaps? Anyway, more importantly than me, are you okay Wanda?_

_I'm fine Tony._

_You sure?_

_I'm fine, really. Now get us back to the surface so we can look inside this thing!_

_Yes ma'am. Hawky, you heard the lady, start schwimming up! I'll come and join you in a sec, let me get this suit off first, I'm dripping water on the carpet here._

_Sure thing boss._

Wanda? Are you sure you're okay? Do you want something to eat or drink?

_Um,_

_I do!_

Shut up Clint! How about we all have something, stick some snacks on the table, we've got a while to go before we get back to the surface now.

_Sure._

_Tasha, I love you, can you bring some food in here for me?_

Clint, don't let Laura hear you saying that!

_She won't mind, you're like a sister to me Tasha, please please please, bring me some food before Thor gets there?_

You're too late Clint, Thor stole all the poptarts. Doughnut?

_Gimme!_

_Are you lot stealing all my food?_

Tony, did you really think you would have any left after this lot had been in here?

_True. I don't see how you lot can be hungry, you haven't really done anything but sit in the back of this sub. Well except Wanda, Wanda gets food._

You fancy your chances at getting between these guys and food? Tony, did I see shawarma in a cupboard out there?

_Mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine!_

Okay Tony. Here catch!

_Oof! Thanks Natasha!_ _I'm gonna go join the Hawk now guys, see you in a bit._

* * *

The journey to the surface seemed much quicker than the one down, more relaxed, we had completed our mission Bruce. Now we've moved the quinjet away from the sub, where we can finally open it in, in the safety of the workshop of one of Tony's beach houses.

_Its deadlocked. How can it be deadlocked still?_

_Clint, its a deadlock, it never opens once its been shut, its completely sealed._

How can we get in there then?

_There's always a way. Let me go and get my new toy._

_Tony, be sensible this time please._

_Steve, stop mothering me! Look, its not that irresponsible?_

And why would you need one of them Tony?

_I was bored a while back, luckily this is the only one that exists, this should be the only thing capable of getting through that door. Stand back guys._

Tony, please be careful.

_When aren't I? Nearly there now. And we're through. Stand back still, it'll drop backwards hopefully._

_It's going now I think._

_Move, move guys, its full of water!_

Go, go!

_Grab onto me!_

_Careful!_

Is that it?

_Peppers going to kill us. There's water everywhere Tony!_

_She doesn't care about the mess in my lab. No one tell her though please?_

_Tell me what Tony? Tony! Why is there water everywhere again?_

_Oh, um hey Pepper. We're just about to look inside now, waiting for all the water to come out of the ship properly. I'll clean it up later, I promise Pepper._

This is it then. Here we go Bruce. You had better not be inside here, I'll kill you if you are dead.

_Tasha? How will that work?_

Shut up Clint, come one, lets look inside.

* * *

**AN: Will Bruce be inside it? Dun dun dun! Should have the next chapter up soon, once I've updated my other story. OH, slight adjustment made to the previous chapter, as the middle of it was deleted before I uploaded it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Please be empty, please, please be empty. Don't be in there Bruce.

_Tasha? Its empty._

It is? Of course it is.

_Well, apart from all the seaweed. How was it deadlocked, but full of water and seaweed still? Tony?_

_It deadlocks automatically, the water must have got in whilst it was sinking._

_And there's a hole in the windscreen here. Only a small one, right at the top, which was why the water didn't come out of it when we brought it above land._

Careful, its all slimy over here guys. Actually, all over the floor is slimy. But especially here.

_You doubt our balance Tasha?_

Yes. I just have to wait, one of you at least will fall over.

_I vote Tony or Thor._

_Seconded._

_Me too._

_Aaw, come on guys, we're not that clumsy!_

_You insult the son of Odin?_

Just be careful guys! It is quite slimy, and it's still wet!

_Ouch!_

_Oi! Thor! Watch where you're going!_

That was Thor, falling over and crashing into Tony. I win.

_Come on guys, pay attention, we're meant to be looking for any clues._

_I doubt Brucie would leave clues if he didn't want to be found._

_But who would expect us to rescue the Quinjet from the bottom of the ocean?_

_No one. So he probably wouldn't have left anything in here!_

Guys, just shut up and look will you?

_All the electronics are water damaged. I might be able to get something from it when its dried out, but at the moment, nothing is salvageable from this mess._

_He didn't leave anything. Nothing obvious anyway._

Bruce, you could have left us something, a small clue, anything? Anything that could help us?

_I think we should give up for today, its not like we're going to find anything when everythings so wet. Tony, can you speed up the drying process?_

_Yes. I'll turn on all the heating down here, heat lamps. Probably the day after tomorrow? At the latest?_

_Okay. Ideal._

_There's room upstairs if you lot want to stay for a couple of nights, instead of going back to the tower. A couple of you may have to double up though, the rooms are quite big, should fit two or three in each. Speak to Pepper, that's probably best._

_Tasha? You and me, girls stick together?_

Sure Wanda. Stark, I'm going to stay down here for a little longer, just look and see if there are any hints or clues.

_Okay Natasha. See you upstairs later then._

Just me and this ship now then Bruce. Where would you have hidden something if you only wanted me to find it? Think Natasha, think!

Bruce, I don't know where you would hide things for me. Come on, there must be something here, there must be something, anything you left us, some sort of hint, something?

We will turn this ship upside down, inside out, looking for some sort of clue as to where you have gone, and why you have gone.

Don't doubt us Banner, between us we will find your clues, find your hints. Then we will find you, we will know you are okay. If you don't want to come back, just tell us. But we need to know you are safe, need to know you are alive, are okay. That you are safe.

Please, please Bruce. Something, anything.

* * *

_Hey Tasha. Anything?_

Nothing but seaweed, as far as I can see at the moment.

_We'll be able to see better once its dried out Tasha. Come and sit down for a while, you've been down there for ages._

_Are you still recording?_

Have been all day.

_I'm sure he's listening to us, working out how to reply, how to get a message to us. He wouldn't want to worry you Tasha._

I know! I just want to, I need to, know he's alive, know he's safe.

_Tasha, can I borrow the mic a second? I want to say something._

Um, sure?

_This broadcasts live right?_

Yeah.

_Okay. I'll be back in a minute, just need to speak to our friend Bruce privately._

* * *

So, hey Bruce. It's Clint Barton here, I stole the mic off of Natasha, but you probably already knew that, you've probably just heard me do it. Anyway, Tasha's like a little sister to me, my good friend, the aunt to my children.

And if you could see what a mess you have left her in, I expect you would come rushing straight back.

I don't know what happened between you two, but she is completely in love with you Bruce. And for her, considering she has been trained to think that 'love is for children' since she was a child, is no small feat. And I know, almost know, that you must feel the same way for her. Because if you didn't, then I don't think she could love someone that didn't love her back.

And the way she's acting because you've gone? I would say she almost acts lost, like she has no purpose. Yes, she has been on a few missions, and training the newbies. But the first thing she does when she finishes, is rush to this tower, rush to see if we've heard anything, if anyone has replied. I bet you knew that though, she's had that mic clipped onto her jacket everywhere she has gone recently, since we learnt how to broadcast them out. If she couldn't send the message, she would record it, rushing back to send them out. Setting them to repeat whilst she sleeps.

She's obsessed Bruce. And I don't think its healthy. She is so in love with you, that getting you back is her upmost priority. Bruce, if you are listening, I know she said she just wants to hear that you are alive, but I don't think she will rest properly until she sees you again. So please Bruce, for her, come back. Try to come back.

I will warn you though, she will be angry before she forgives you. And I have a worrying impression others will be angry at you as well, for doing this, for running away.

But we will forgive you, as a team has to do.

We don't blame you for anything, we don't blame you for helping to make Ultron. We forgave Tony, after a while didn't we?

And I think everyone will forgive you if you make Natasha happy again.

Now I need to give this mic back to Natasha now, but Bruce, please try to come back. For all of us, but especially Natasha. And Tony, he misses his science buddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Anything?

 

_Nothing._

_Nope._

_Not yet._

_Nada._

_Hang on, what's this? No, its nothing._

He didn't leave anything, did he. We would have found it by now if he had.

_I'm sorry Tasha, but yes._

_We just have to hope he will get back in contact with us somehow._

But if he could, wouldn't he have done it by now?

_Not if he had to work out how to. He might have forgotten about our frequency._

_He's probably working to send us a message now Tasha. We can't give up hope, not yet._

_We have to hold on, and hope that he will contact us. Keep sending these messages, he should hear us, he should get back to us with a message, or something._

So we can't do anything again. Why's he doing this to us!

_Tasha, we don't know. He might not be able to reply, he might be right this minute working out how to get a message to us. He could be heading home, he might turn up at the tower next week._

So all we can do is hope and wait?

_Oh, Tasha. Keep talking to him, sending these messages. I'm sure he must be listening._

_The mic and speaker is gone for the comms._

_Ripped out by the looks of it, but the wirings all gone as well._

Was it Bruce?

_It must be. Nothing else, or no one else, has been on this ship since you spoke to him._

So we have to hope he knows how to use it without the screen?

_He should do. He should be able to reply to us soon, if he wants to._

* * *

So, Bruce, where are you hiding? We reckon you can hear us, that you're listening to this.

If you can, reply to us. If you want to come home, we'll come and find you. If you don't, well then can you please just tell us you're alive, and that you're safe?

We're worrying Bruce, there's not much we can do.

We're watching the news, waiting for any small mention, anything.

But there's nothing. You must be doing a good job at hiding, no one knows where you are.

No one knows if you're alive Bruce. We could be searching for a dead man.

But I don't think the other guy would let you die. Between the two of you, I think you're alive. So we'll carry on searching, and waiting, hoping you'll let yourself be found.

Please let us find you Bruce. Leave some sort of clue, or something, as to where you are hiding.

Please let us know if you are alive, if you are safe, if you are well.

Things aren't right in the team without you here. Things are unsettled, especially with Tony. He keeps calling out your name from the labs, asking for help, before stopping, realising you aren't here anymore.

The irony is Bruce, you would be the best person for this mission, the best at knowing how to find someone, how to use our resources to find them instantly. I bet if I was the one missing, and you were looking for me, you would find me instantly, know where I was after only a small time of searching.

Don't you know what you're doing to us Bruce?! We need to know if you're alive, if you're safe.

Please Bruce.

Please.

* * *

Hey Science Buddy. Its me Tony, I've stolen this off Tasha, she let me though.

I know what the others have been saying, and its true. I miss you Bruce.

You know I've never had many friends, never had any reason to have friends. This team, the Avengers, we're friends, we stick together.

We don't leave each other, not without saying why, not without letting the others know we're okay.

So please Bruce, for goodness sake, let us know you are okay, let us know you are alive.

We recovered the sub, just to check you weren't inside, just to check for clues as to where you have gone. It was empty, thankfully, but you knew that already.

But we have no clues as to where you can be, no idea where in the world you are.

You could be anywhere Bruce.

Anywhere in the world. And that's a lot of land to search.

We're looking out for clues, stories on the news, hoping, but also not hoping, that something might be heard about the Hulk. That would lead to us finding you, but if you're somewhere hostile, then...

Oh please be safe Bruce.

* * *

Tony stole the mic, he's been speaking to you again, he does really miss you Bruce.

As many of us have said before, everyone misses you. So please hurry up and message us back.

I don't know why you haven't before, I can only think that you haven't been able to, that you are working to be able to reply, that you are working on something that will mean you can get a message to us.

Don't stop trying Bruce, don't stop trying to get back to us.

* * *

Natasha?

Are you there? Is this thing working?

* * *

Bruce, did you try to message us last night? I was asleep, but Tony registered static coming through our frequency. Please Bruce, where are you?

I don't know Tasha. I don't know where I am.

Please Tasha. Please, I didn't mean to leave, I was trying to protect us.

I couldn't control him.

I want to come home though.

* * *

Bruce, we'll try to find you. Do you know anywhere at all where you are?

No. I'm in a cave, in some mountains.

Far away from people, I can't see any form of civilisation, or anything.

I remember swimming after the Quinjet crashed into the sea, he was swimming, we can't have gone too far.

How are you surviving Bruce? How are you eating?

I'm not Tasha.

I took this from the quinjet, a moment of sanity before it sank.

There wasn't any food, that I could see.

I only remembered this because you were talking to him through it.

I couldn't work out how to get it on again, how to speak to you.

I could hear you though. I heard everything Tasha.

I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry Tasha.

I didn't mean to do this to you.

I want to come home Tasha. But I don't know if I can, I don't know where I am.

We found the Quinjet off the coast of Fiji.

You shouldn't be too far away, you shouldn't have been able to swim that far way from where it crashed, should you?

I don't know Tasha.

I can just remember bits of swimming, then I came back to being Bruce properly in this cave.

I should be in one of the islands, more than likely an uninhabited one.

We wanted to avoid people.

Its okay Bruce, Bruce, calm down, you're okay, that helps. That narrows down where we have to search, but there's still a few islands in Fiji without people.

Tony should have gamma detectors.

Use them, they should work, should be able to pick me up.

Or thermals, but I don't know what other animals are here, or if they'll work through rock.

Speak to Tony.

I'll pass that onto him later. He'll probably want to speak to you, I might give him the mic for a while.

Okay.

Tasha?

How long does the battery on this work for?

Because there's a red flashing light.

I'm worried the battery might-

Bruce?

Hello? Bruce?

Bruce! Come in Bruce!

Please, please reply Bruce!

BRUCE!

No, no, no.

Bruce.

No.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony, Tony, where are you?

I need to speak to you Stark! It's important!

_I'm here Widow. What's the matter?_

It's Bruce. He replied, he thinks he must be on one of the islands in Fiji. Probably one of the uninhabited ones, and he said to use Gamma detectors to find him. He hasn't eaten since he crashed.

_Oh hell. I'll start them searching now Tasha, then we can fly out there, and look around a bit more._

He said maybe use thermals? Except he's in a cave, so they may not work.

_There'll probably be a residue of heat around the cave, something we might be able to pick up on. If we could get him out of the cave when we go over, then we can grab him easier. Can I speak to him?_

No, you can't Tony. No, don't look at me like that, no one can speak to him.

It died Tony, the battery on his comms died. I don't know if it was just the microphone, he might be able to hear us still, but we can't hear him.

_Hell. Ow!_

Tony, don't hurt yourself! It's not your fault.

_Humph. I better start these scanners. How am I meant to scan Gamma radiation in Fiji from here?_

_Go and tell whoever wants to come that we are leaving in two hours._

* * *

Tony? Everyone's coming.

_We're taking the jet, can you load it up with enough stuff for us? Food, Drink, a couple of first aid kits, etcetera._

Okay. I'll get Clint to look it over and check everything's ready.

_Thanks Tasha. I've requested to 'borrow' some researcher's detectors over there. Can't exactly just barge in and use them like we did before._

_Once we're over there I can use ours from the jet._

_We'll find him Tasha, or my names not Tony Stark._

He wants to come home. He told me he did. I'll go and speak to the others.

_Bye, see you in a bit, I'll just tinker around in here for a while. Can I borrow the mic for a while, see if I can't get the other end working?_

Sure. Here's the speakers too. See you later Tony.

_Bye Tasha. I'll get this lot going hopefully._

* * *

Bruce, you had better be not replying because of the battery, and not because he destroyed it.

We should put trackers in the mics, not just in the jet.

Then we would find you instantly.

You do know how many islands there are in Fiji? And you're on one of them. One of many.

Please make it easy for us to find you Bruce.

* * *

_Leaving in 5 minutes guys, get on the jet if you still want to come._

_Did you bring some spare clothes for Bruce?_

_Yeah, they're on there._

_Weapons?_

_We don't expect an attack, but of course they are._

_Water?_

_Enough for a week._

_Most importantly, food?_

_Yes. Enough for a month for a group of normal people, but Thor's here, so it should last us up to a week, depends how hungry he is._

Can we go then?

_Yes! Everyone on now, Clint with me in the cockpit, Tasha, Wanda, keep Thor away from the food._

_We'll give him a film to watch._

_He still needs to see Half-Blood Prince, stick that on. You may as well, we have a fair length journey to go, and I need to hack into the local detectors as well._

* * *

_Aha! Hacked them._

_With permission of course._

_They're searching for gamma radiation now._

_Clint, if we can continue to circle and fly over all the islands, don't land us, so I can build up a map of the radiation._

_Sure thing boss._

_Hawky?! In theory, there should be a strong spot on one of the islands, and we should be able to just go in and out and grab him._

Is there anything we can do?

_Um, yes Tasha. Can you bring us out some food?_

So in other words, nothing to do with the mission except wait for the scanners.

_I'm afraid so. Food?_

Hang on. There's a pile of Avengers watching Harry Potter between the cockpit and the food. I can't move them.

_Ow!_

Sorry Thor, you shouldn't have moved your arm!

Let me get the pilots some food, otherwise they'll crash us into a mountain.

_Hey! We would never do that, we would die first!_

Here's your food. Be happy with that, I don't fancy clambering over them again any time soon.

Next time you should just stick some food in here. I'm sure there's space for a mini fridge in that cupboard.

_Yes there is. Tony, why didn't you stick a fridge in here?_

_Because there's a giant one in the back, I never though we would have this many people on here at once!_

_When you invited everyone to live on the tower together, you should have expected to have a lot of people in our jet as well?_

_Shut up Clint. I'll build a fridge in here once we've finished this mission._

_Yay!_

_It does not mean that you can decide to build a nest in here and live in here all the time._

_Awh, but Tony._

_Don't think I don't know about the vents._

_Everyone knows about the vents._

_What, about your nest above the kitchen?_

_How did you know about that? You didn't put a camera in there again did you?_

_No, but there's one in the kitchen, I wanted to know who was eating all the shawarma._

_That wasn't me._

_No, it was Steve. I didn't even think he liked shawarma!?_

_He must do, if he's stealing it._

_Hmm. He could at least buy it._

_You do realise you never give us chance to pay for it._

_You realise, that Pepper just does an online shop every week, leaves it open on a laptop, and everyone adds what they want to it? I don't really get a look in to what is being brought... she just uses my card, all the time._

You did tell Pepper we were going to Fiji right?

_Oops._

Tony! Ring her, now, or I will.

_Yes, ma'am. Women these days..._

Tony? How many ways do I know to kill you? And you realise Pepper trusts me more than you.

_Double Agent..._

I can hear you! Go and ring Pepper, before we both kill you.

_But the scanners?_

I can sit and watch them. Now go!

* * *

_Anything come up on the scanners yet?_

Nope. What did Pepper say?

_None of your business. Move over._

She shouted at you again, didn't she?

_Shut up Natasha._

I'm not saying anything. I'm going to go join the others watching the film, it should be nearly finished now.

* * *

Why's everyone crying?

Oh. You're at the end of the Half Blood Prince.

Just wait until the next one.

Here, catch, tissue.

Now we know how to make Thor cry.

_But why did he have to kill him?_

You'll find out in the last film Thor.

_Last? There's only one left though._

No, they split the 7th book into two films.

_Why?_

They needed to. Its worth it though. Now, have you guys finished off all the food?

_Um. Perhaps._

Did you save some for Bruce?

Lucky I hid some away for him then isn't it? As well as some for the return journey?

_Thank you._

Tony, have you got anything yet?

_Maybe. There's definitely a peak on this island here, I think it's worth having a look. I'm getting Clint to circle down towards it now._

_You called me Clint?!_

_You didn't call me boss beforehand._

_Oh._

_Now, head down Birdbrain._


	9. Chapter 9

_Starting heat scanning now, we should be close enough to be able to pick things out. Perhaps even through the rock when we get close enough, is that right Tony?_

_The scanners should be powerful enough to go through rock. Depends on the thickness of the rock to be honest._

Please be there Bruce. Please be there. You have to be there.

_There's something there. Look, there._

_It looks human sized._

_Definitely a heat shape. A human sized shape._

Bruce, if you can hear me, come out of the cave. Move, do something. We think we've found you. We hope it's you.

_Clint, can we land near there? Is there a landing or something?_

_I can drop a couple of you down, I should be able to hover there for a while._

I'm going.

_I will too Natasha._

Thanks Wanda.

Why isn't he moving?

_Ready to drop in 2 minutes. Please be quiet, so I can concentrate, not much space down here for error. None of us will be able to to get out again if we crash._

_Hovering now, jump out girls._

_Have you got your comms?_

_The heat signals not moving._

_He might be asleep though._

We've got comms. See you in a bit.

_My comms on. I've got a torch._

Come on then Wanda, lets see if it is him. It had better be him.

Bruce? It's dark in there, did you say you had a torch Wanda?

_Here._

That's better. Careful, its slippy there, there's a sort of stream running past the entrance

Bruce! Hey, we got him, hey Bruce, its Tasha.

Bruce?

Can you hear me?

Bruce? Hey, wake up Bruce, we're here to get you, here to take you home.

Bruce?

_Tasha?_

Wanda?

_We'll have to carry him back. Is there a stretcher on the jet?_

There should be.

_You stay with him, I'll go and get it, and some of the others, so we can carry him back._

Okay. I'll check for injuries.

Bruce, I'm sorry, we didn't get here quick enough. I wonder if we were here sooner, then this might have not happened.

You must be exhausted, having no food for all this time.

You must have been able to drink, I'm guessing from that stream we nearly slipped on outside?

We'll get you home now Bruce, where you belong. Where you can get back to health.

Come on Wanda, where's the stretcher?

_Sorry Tasha, its here. It was right back in the store room, we couldn't get to it. I brought Thor and Steve to carry the stretcher._

_Oh Bruce._

_Can we lift him?_

He doesn't appear to be injured, I think we need to get him back as soon as possible. Yes, lift him onto the stretcher.

_1, 2, 3 and up, and down. There._

_I'll walk backwards, Natasha can you guide me?_

Sure Steve.

Keep going, slowly.

Careful, step over the stream. Thor, be careful.

There's a little step there Steve, carefully now.

_Clint, can you go down a little bit, so we can slide the stretcher on gently?_

_Thanks. Tasha, Wanda, get on the ship, and pull the stretcher onto it once we get it over the edge. We'll push from this end._

_Got it ?_

Yep.

_Gently now._

Into the med bay? We should have brought a proper doctor with us.

_Yes. Take him in there, Thor, grab the other end again, girls, make sure the way is clear._

_Clint, close the door, and get us back to the faculty as soon as possible._

_Tony, can you get one of our doctors on the line, and tell them what's happened, so we can start giving him what he needs._

Come on Bruce, wake up please.

_Keep him warm for now, put some blankets over him, and we can only monitor him until one of the doctors tell us what we need to do._

I'll stay here with him.

_Okay. Tasha, we'll pop in again in a minute._

* * *

Bruce, this wasn't meant to happen. We thought when we found you, that you would be healthy, and would be fine, and that we would have a leisurely ride home. But we really don't know how you can have survived for this long without food, or how ill you are, or why you aren't waking up.

Why aren't you waking up Bruce?

Clint's getting us back as fast as he can, so you can see a proper doctor, and be looked after better. They're telling us what we can do for you now, but there's not much we can do until they see you properly.

But our facility is quite a way away from Fiji, a long flight.

We can't risk taking you into a normal hospital though.

I know you wouldn't want to be in a normal one, that you would think you are a risk to everyone in there.

But we both know that you have the other guy under control, we trust you even if you don't trust yourself.

We know that you have the fear of being tested, captured, tortured for the other guy. We know this because we have that fear too. We fear for each other, for all our secrets and pasts, the things we don't want brought into the light.

We're not leaving you Bruce, not until you're better. You can have the joys of a 24 hour surveillance from the Avengers, something I'm sure you'll enjoy.

Bur please Bruce, please speak to us. Let us understand what you're going through.

We want to help you, as we help each other.

We all have our daemons.


	10. Chapter 10

Why aren't you waking up Bruce?

We're nearly back at the faculty now, where you can get proper help.

We don't know what happened to you Bruce, why you're not waking up.

We just want you to be better again, to be with us again.

We want to understand why you ran away.

We want to help you Bruce.

I need to help you Bruce.

I love you.

We found you Bruce, you wanted to be found and we got you.

And I'm not letting go of you again.

I don't care about the Other Guy, he won't deter me from you. And we both know he's you, and that you both trust me.

I can give him his lullabies, and love you Bruce.

Never let him put you off loving me, let him put you off this relationship.

Don't let him put you off doing what you want Bruce.

Don't sacrifice yourself for his sake. You need to have a proper life still Bruce, having an alter-ego doesn't stop you from being human still.

And like all humans, you deserved to be loved.

I love you Bruce.

We all do Bruce, we're a family.

A mismatched, sometimes argumentative family, but a family nonetheless.

And families stick together, no matter what happens.

We're a mismatched team of fighters, and so what if you don't think of yourself as human. Is Thor human? Vision? They're still part of our family.

We don't care what you are Bruce, just who you are.

You're a Genius Bruce, a Scientist, in Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. You were a Physician, helping all those people in India.

You and Tony, you created Vision.

That's all I care about.

Without you we would have never found the Tesseract, we would have died, Loki would have taken over if you hadn't found it.

We need you in our team Bruce.

We don't want you to be alone basically. None of us deserve to be alone.

Most of us don't have our families anymore, we all know what its like to be alone.

And to be honest, its something we don't want.

No one wants to be alone Bruce, not really.

When I found you, the first time, before Loki and everything, you were hiding, you didn't trust yourself.

You know now you can be trusted. You're not feared anymore, you don't need to hide away.

We know you have this thing under control.

You're not a risk, not a threat.

If you want, we can live away, live like Clint does.

His family are safe, away from danger. We can live away, but stay in contact with everyone. I think they'll still need us Bruce, I have to go on missions, finish wiping this red out of my ledger. And I'm sure Tony could use your brains from time to time, he needs someone to keep him under control.

Just please Bruce, let us know what's going on inside that head of yours from time to time. Be honest with us Bruce, tell us what you want, what you need.

We'll listen.

We'll all listen to you, to each other.

_Tasha? Its me, Wanda. Clint says we're landing now._

Okay. Are they bringing a gurney up? We might need one, save them carrying him down.

_I'll ask them to, Tony has them on radio, updating on our destination. We'll bring it up here and move him. Any change?_

No. He's still asleep.

 _He'll be okay Tasha._ _See you in a bit then._

Yeah.

See Bruce? We all care for you, I think Wanda feels guilty, she thinks it might be her fault you, or he, ran away, because of the mind-altering thing she did to us.

I don't know if it was her fault. Only you know that Bruce.

We're at the Avengers Faculty now then, I don't think you've seen it yet.

I can hear the stretcher coming up now. You're safe Bruce, I'm not leaving your side until you're okay.

_Hey Tasha._

_Hey Tash._

Its Thor and Steve Bruce.

_You reckon he can hear us Tasha?_

He might. Its worth trying.

You're okay, we're going to lift your stretcher and put you onto the gurney.

_He's way too light._

_He hasn't been eating remember._

_Bruce, you had better put some weight back on, you shouldn't be this skinny._

_We shall hold him a feast to celebrate his return!_

_Thor._

_Shawarma perhaps?_

You can organise a shawarma feast if you want Thor. Tell Tony, he'll give you some money for it. Actually, he'll probably just buy a shop for you.

_We shall feast!_

_Let's get Bruce better first Thor._

_We shall feast later!_

_Yes. Now, move it Thor, get him out of the jet and into the faculty._

_This gurney, it is a clever contraption. We do not have things like this on Asgard, the injured die in battle, or are carried home, where they can be healed._

_No one is dying today Thor._

_It is a brave and valiant thing, to die in battle._

_No one is battling or dying today Thor. Through that door there._

_Ow._

_And mind that table. Lift his stretcher onto it now. Careful._

_Hello? I'm the doctor, can we look at him now?_

Yes. He hasn't woken up at all in the jet and getting him here.

_Okay, could you just step outside for a minute? No need to worry, but for privacy reasons, and so I can examine him properly. I'm sure he doesn't want all his team to see him without any clothes. Could you go and get him some fresh clothes please?_

Um, yeah sure. We'll be back in a minute Bruce, going to get you some clothes and update the rest of the team.

* * *

So Bruce, your doctor has left now. Its just me and you, the rest of the team is outside, sleeping, eating, distracting themselves. Someone will stay with you all the time Bruce. We're not letting you out of our sights.

Basically, you're suffering from dehydration, starvation, heatstroke and exhaustion. That's why you're now connected up to all these IVs and monitors. He thinks you should wake up soon, that being unconscious is your body's response to protect you. So later today or tomorrow.

He thinks you might be able to hear us, I'm going to carry on speaking to you just in case.

You're safe Bruce, you're safe, somewhere you can get better.

We just have to wait, but I am happy to wait with you.

We will all wait with you, give you all the time you need to get better, all the support you need, if you want us to.

We'll be here waiting for you Bruce.

I'm not leaving your side.

Not until you want me to.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Bruce buddy, calm down, you're okay, you're fine, you're safe. Its Tony. Hey, look at me, you're okay. Yeah, that's it, you're in the Avengers Faculty, you're safe. Look, Tasha's in the corner, she fell asleep in that chair about an hour ago, I didn't want to wake her up._

**How long was I out for?**

_We picked you up yesterday morning, so about a day._

**No appearance of the Other Guy?**

_Just you Brucie. It wasn't looking good, you were suffering from starvation, exhaustion, heatstroke, dehydration. All these IVs are working to remove those risks._

**I'm sorry.**

_Bruce, it wasn't your fault._

**It was though, wasn't it?! I was the one who ran away, who was a coward, who deserted you.**

_Whoah Bruce, calm down, please. You said before, the Other Guy took control, you know Bruce never has a chance arguing against the Hulk once he's angry._

**I should have stopped him.**

_You probably tried to Bruce, its not your fault, we were all a little messed up back then, we'd just created a messed up version of JARVIS, who wanted to destroy the world! Of course things were going to happen which we didn't want to, they always happen. But you shouldn't blame yourself Bruce, it's not your fault._

It's never your fault Bruce. We can never blame you for the actions of the Other Guy, we all know full well he's a different person, a creature with a little bit of Bruce Banner in him, like you're Bruce Banner with a little bit of the Hulk in him. We can't blame one of you for the other's actions.

_Bruce, look, calm down. We don't blame you for what has happened, we're just happy you're back. The others probably know you're awake by now, you ready for some visitors?_

**Hmm, yeah I'm fine if they want to come in. I don't see why they would want to though.**

_Bruce, you're part of the team, of course they want to visit you._

I'll let them in then.

Guys, he's awake. You're all here? Okay, don't all go in at once then, a couple at a time. Clint, you first? Tony's already in there. I want to speak to Wanda out here quickly, then I'll come in.

_Is he, is he alright?_

Yes, he's okay Wanda. Tired, but getting there.

_It's my fault, isn't it?_

I don't know Wanda. I'll be honest with you, I don't know. I'll speak to him later, I understand if you don't want to go in yet.

_I'll wait. I don't, want to cause anything. I'll be upstairs._

Wanda?

**Is everything okay Natasha?**

Yeah, its fine Bruce. Lie back down.

**Hmph.**

_And so then, Thor electrocuted most of the kitchen because the toaster burnt his breakfast. No one else could use the kitchen until we went and found replacements for it._

Its been terrible Bruce, with him and Steve in the faculty at the same time, Tony has had to take to following them around to teach them how to use modern technology. Mostly we stick Thor in front of the telly, he's been watching the Harry Potters recently, it keeps him quiet when he's not working, saves him from destroying the faculty.

_You should buy him a horse Tony, get him to train one of them up, then we can just send him out to ride when he gets annoying._

_Good idea birdbrain. Can you shoot arrows from a horse?_

_I don't want a horse. But yes._

_I'm getting everyone a horse. Don't tell Pepper. I'll build some stables, buy some horses._

Tony.

_What Natalie? It'll keep Thor quiet. I bet you've always wanted a pony, every girl's dream is to have a pony. One you can dress up, plait its mane._

I wasn't exactly a normal little girl though, was I Tony? I would have been more likely to be told to kill it.

_Tony, outside, now._

_But Clint? I was speaking to Bruce!_

_And also beginning to anger Natasha, now out. Steve, Thor, you can go in now._

**Natasha? You okay?**

Yes, fine Bruce. I should be the one asking you that.

**I'm fine. Heya Steve, Thor. I hear you haven't been getting on very well with the technology?**

_Who told you that? Midgardian technology is very complicated._

_It's all changing so fast, it wasn't like this before I went under the ice._

**Is Tony helping?**

Tony just seems to confuse things further.

_What Natasha said._

**I can give you a hand if you want, it looks like I might be stuck in here for a while, bring your things down, I'll try and help.**

_Okay._

_Thanks Dr Banner._

**Thor, call me Bruce. And thank you for getting me back you pair.**

_Bruce, you are a part of the team. You would do the same for us._

_We should let you rest, we will come down and see you later Bruce._

**Thanks. For everything.**


	12. Chapter 12

Morning Bruce. How are you feeling?

**Much better Tasha. How's everyone else?**

They're good. Mostly still asleep, but I passed Tony and Steve in the canteen on my way down. I brought you breakfast.

**Is that crepes? For breakfast? You know me too well.**

This is bribery, and asking forgiveness.

**I should be the one asking forgiveness. And why do I need bribing?**

Because no one else can sort Tony out. He didn't sleep again last night, he spent the whole time building down in his lab. He's been doing this on and off all the time you've been missing. Can you sort him out please?

**Send him up here later Tasha, I want to see him again anyway. Now, pass some pancakes over please?**

Here. The doctor said you probably wouldn't be able to eat a lot yet, you've been starved for a while, so its best to take it slowly for now.

**Okay, Tasha.**

Rhodey, Sam and Vision said they would look in later, around lunch time or thereabouts, see how you are. They didn't want to crowd you too much yesterday.

**Okay.**

Was it Wanda's fault Bruce? She's blaming herself, thinks you left because of the mind thing she did.

**No. No it wasn't her fault. I think, I think we had both had enough, the Hulk wanted to get away from everything, and I, I just kind of let him do it. I didn't even attempt to control him. It might have been a push towards us running, but I think we had been planning it for a while anyway.**

You wanted me to go with you Bruce. I pushed you to stay, pushed you off that edge so the Other Guy would come out, so he could help us.

**He was fighting alongside you with an aim to escape. He loves you Tasha, he didn't understand why you pushed us, why you made us swap.**

Swap?

**When I'm like this, I'm mostly Bruce Banner, and a small piece of the Hulk. When we get angry, or shocked, or scared, that swaps, he comes out, to protect us both. I'm not always completely there, sometimes I'm here but its like looking through a window, and I can't control him. Like on the helicarrier, with Loki. He was in control there, but all he wanted to do was get out. He was so confused. We've always thought the best way to protect each other, and those around us, is to get far far away from everyone else, so there's no one around we can hurt. A life of solitude is preferable to a life where people can be harmed. We never wanted to, would never want to, harm innocent people. We never wanted to kill innocents. I never wanted to kill anyone actually, but that's one point we disagree on. He doesn't mind killing with reason, but, he can't control it. Like I can't control him sometimes when I get stressed, he can't control himself when he gets angered. We try to stop it from happening, try to calm each other down. But our minds, and bodeies, aren't connected, almost aren't connected properly, and by the time the message gets across its too late. Too late to bring back those lives, to rebuild those buildings, to repair those families, to remove those memories. The recurring nightmares.**

No one blames you Bruce.

**They do. The orphans, the widows, the childless parents, the ones left behind.**

But what about the ones who you saved. The wife who was nearly killed by the Chitauri. The child you protected from a falling car. The family you gave the time they needed to flee whilst you fought off the enemy which was going to kill them. They don't blame you. They sing your praises.

**But what of the ones I have killed.**

Bruce, oh Bruce. Few of us on this team have come this far without killing innocents. I'm a Black Widow, I was trained to kill people. Tony used to produce weapons which were used to kill people. Thor, he told us of a time when he tried to destroy a whole world, to cause the extinction of a whole species. We're no different Bruce, but will we let past actions define who we are today? I sincerely hope not, else no one will get anywhere. Yes, you've had some bad experiences in the past, haven't we all? But we can move on from them, move forward. Together, as a team, with a silly team name. A family name. We've created a family here Bruce, a messed up, sometimes dysfunctional family, but a family all the same.

**Still family then. Especially after Tony gets us all living in the tower.**

He's nearly there now.

**I'm still waiting, expecting you to quote some Disney now Tasha, after that motivational speech.**

'Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind, or forgotten.'

**So you do watch Disney films then? The famous Black Widow, secretly a Disney lover.**

It was to educate Thor on our culture.

**And you chose Disney and Harry Potter. I suppose there are worse things. Has he got onto Star Wars yet?**

Not quite. He's still finishing off the Harry Potter films, then I think the plan was Lord of the Rings.

_Its the Hobbit first Widow, then Lord of the Rings._

Hey Rhodey. You coming in or are you just going to loiter outside?

_We're coming. Sam and Vision are here too._

**Hey guys.**

_How are you Bruce?_

**Getting a bit better. Crepes helped.**

_Natasha, why didn't you make crepes for us?_

_Natasha, you made crepes? We love your crepes!_

You weren't down yet, make them yourself.

_But you make the best crepes._

I'll make them tomorrow, if you're up in time.

_Yes!_

_Thank you Natasha._

_Is there anything you need Dr Banner?_

**I think I'm okay for now, thank you.**

_We'll nip down for a bit later, okay? Let you rest for a bit._

**Thanks guys, for coming down. I'll speak to you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning Tasha. Today's the day then.**

Yep, freedom at last.

**I don't really have to go too far though, what is it, up a couple of floors?**

Yeah. But it'll be different to just seeing these four walls all day.

**Who's in the faculty at the moment then?**

Everyone at the moment, I think. Tony's on his way in, he wanted to show you around the labs.

**Of course he does.**

He missed his science bro, you know he did. Mind out of the way of the elevator doors.

**Yeah, it was fairly obvious by the way he was bringing me calculations every day for me to work out, or giving me Starkpads with blueprints, or ideas for me to carry on. He was considering bringing me stuff down for me to fiddle with, but the doctors soon chased him away. I really don't think they want chemicals or whatever in the recovery room.**

None of the rest of us understand what he is going on about most of the time, you seem to be the only one who has any clue where his mind is going. We just hear 'science' most of the time when he opens his mouth. He's been worried, he hasn't been sleeping again, well, nowadays I'm not sure what is normal for any of us...

**I know he was worried, did you see the suit he left outside of my room yesterday?!**

Yes. And everyone told me about it. I went to find him, he was slumped over his workbench asleep. FRIDAY was under instructions to warn him should your condition worsen or you needed anything.

**But I was almost certain FRIDAY was doing that anyway... Hmm, who knows how that man's mind works.**

It'll always be a mystery to us.

**You don't happen to have the ingredients to make crepes do you?**

You'll have to fight with the others for them, I promised them some last week.

**Ah, well, you see Natasha, I have a slight advantage there, because none of them want to see me angry, so they will probably just let me eat them all.**

Don't use the other guy to win your fights over food Bruce, he will probably eat all the food in the faculty! I had better start making them now, the guys will be back from their morning run soon, and will be hungry. Breakfast, and then a mini tour.

**Sounds good. Do you want me to do anything?**

Can you pass me a bag of flour out of that cupboard? They're quite heavy.

**Why do we have so much flour?**

Steve. Just blame Steve. He eats too much, his stupid super-soldier metabolism. That will probably do us today's breakfast?

**Blimey. Who is paying for all our food then?**

Stark. SHIELD runs the faculty, but Tony looks after the Avengers basically. Well I'm not sure how much is Stark, or Pepper.

**Okay then. I've never really paid any attention to the money side of us.**

I never did, but I overheard some agents talking about their pay, and how since the HYDRA incident SHIELD has had less money, people don't trust us anymore.

**Are we still recovering from that then?**

I think we will be for a while. To suddenly find out half the organisation was working against us was a bit of a shock.

**Shall I put these crepes on the table?**

Yes, they should be down in a minute. Bang on that air vent above the fridge three times?

**Why?**

Clint. He usually hears when we do that, give him a minute. FRIDAY, can you tell the others breakfast is ready? Thank you.

**Why does Clint hear it through the vents?**

He uses them to get around quite often, he was probably on his way down through them already, but that usually hurries him up a bit.

**...Okay.**

Plates are in the top left cupboard by the window.

**Me, you, Steve, Thor, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Vision. Is Tony going to be here in time for breakfast?**

I'm not sure. He knows where the plates are, so leave it in the cupboard for now. Heya Clint.

_Crepes! I love you Tasha._

I would start eating birdbrain, the pigs will be here soon.

_Stop calling me birdbrain, you've picked that up from Tony. Bruce, I would start eating too if you actually want to have something, once they arrive, there's no stopping them. Hey Wanda, Vision_

**Okay Clint. Morning Wanda, Vision**

Morning guys. Help yourself.

_Thank you Natasha_

_Thanks Tasha._

_Incoming. Steve, Thor, Rhodey and Sam._

_Ooh, crepes! We're going to hit the showers, then we'll be straight back. Clint, don't eat ours._

Okay Steve.

_Me, eat his!? He usually clears the table if he's first in._

I think there will be enough for them all Clint. Don't worry, just be quiet and eat.

_I'm not a child Tasha_

I never said you were. But just eat Clint.

_Hmmph_

Bruce, Wanda, Vision, come on, help yourself, they all need eating up, there's plenty left for those 4. Especially you Bruce.

**Natasha, when did you turn into everyone's mother?**

I'm not your mother.

**Telling us to eat, worrying about our health...**

When we started living together, someone has to keep an eye on all of you lot.

**Natasha Romonoff, Black Widow, looking after the healthcare of the Avengers. Lets hope the public doesn't get hold of this, it would really ruin your reputation...**

Be quiet Bruce. Eat your crepes before Thor steals them.

**Its true though, you're not denying it, are you?**

Bruce. Eat. Did you have a good run this morning guys?

_Natasha, are you using them to avoid a conversation? Such underhand tactics._

Clint, quiet.

_Bruce, she is our mother, her and Wanda between them seem to be making sure everyone is happy. Steve is in charge of training, Tony buys the stuff, Thor's priority is being educated on us Midgardians along with Vision, Rhodes and Sam do their own thing, they don't always stay here, and I hide in the vents and annoy Tony. Oh, speaking of annoying Tony, how are you are at crawling through vents Bruce, I could do with someone to help me prank him from time to time._

**Me, in vents Clint? Small, enclosed areas... I'm not sure how safe that would be.**

_Oh. Yes. You can be my inside man then, you'll have access to his labs so can prank him that way. I'm gonna start planning. Thank you for the breakfast Tasha!_

Don't worry Bruce, he does that quite often, he's not being rude. The others will be eating for a while still probably, so we generally just leave them to it. I suspect Tony will be here soon, we'll go and meet him, then you can have the tour.


End file.
